Super Smash Bros. Brawl Social Board
The Super Smash Bros Brawl. Social Board, or SSBBSB, is a social board on GameFAQs, the board was created on May 3rd, 2007 after many users requested it, in just the 3 years it has existed, many users populated it, and became a well known social board. SSBBSB has had many downsides, many accounts have been banned in the short time it has existed and much notorious activity have taken place. The Users Main article: Users Rivalries Rivalry with the LoZ: Twilight Princess Social Board The Super Smash Bros. Brawl Social Board considers themselves to be rivals with the Zelda: Twilight Princess social board. The rivalry was only semi-serious, and no real tension exists between the two boards, though several users from each board have trolled on the other. These attempts have typically ended in failure. The boards have had occasional small-scale invasions on each other that have either had little effect, or left the invaders with harsh moderations. http://www.wikifaqs.net/index.php?title=SSBB Rivalry with the Pokemon: Diamond & Pearl Social Board The SSBBSB has also been in a rivalry with the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Social Board. This rivalry held intense tension, but recently ended. Whenever anyone who hadn't become a regular posted on the PDPSB in 2008 or 2009 the poster would be accused of being an invader from the SSBBSB. As a result, tons of people were being suspended and even sent to purgatory. Eventually the mods there calmed down and stopped trying to ban everyone of invading. It was then that several people who had been PDPSBers came to the SSBBSB to be a SSBBSBer. Notable Events and Incidents Mikey_wolf Incident Mikey_wolf was a user claiming to be female. Her hobbies were writing up User Stories based off of users of the SSBBSB. She also made user stories of SSBB, such as some horrible fanfic of the Subspace Emissary. Seriously, they were bad, but at least they kept the floor clean. Unfortunately, her stories were viewed as both mediocre and boring to most users. Apparently she just ignored any criticism thrown her way, and kept going on with her stories. She used script format. As Pavorotti once said, "CRAAAP!" One day, She posted a picture of herself....and that's when it happened. Many users mocked her for looking unnatractive and manly. She looked like an open autopsy. They made fun of her and started callin her names like "Manly_Wolf" Which resulted in several hilarious pictures and photoshop creations. There was something about Raf being her white knight... (I should've kept trolling her ugly ass.) Raf had three important accounts at the time: Prince_Rafael, _Dimento_, and Lord_Alphega. Raf used these accounts to act as three completely different people for some reason that nobody understands. There came a stupid RPing incident, and it ended quite horribly, though much laughter was to be had. .......more info plz The SA Fad On February 1, 2010. A fad emergered where every topic title had "SA" capitalized in some way, there have b een over 50 of the topics. Later after it began, every one of the topics were modded, and the accounts that made the topics were all suspended. Only a handfull of accounts got Purg, over 20 accounts were banned. Pictures provided by GeneralWool. _-Day A serie of various "Day", each corresponding to a fad or another related event were had in the first year of the Social board. Most notably is the T-Day (T standing for Troll), where an awful lot of, well, trolling, ensued. And bans, obviously. While fads started way before the SB, these all took massive proportions and several other _-Days wre had, before the board stabilized itself. Invasion and Trolling of the Paper Mario 3DS board On Saturday, July 10 2010, around 8:00 PM users Mudkipmaster and Pug_wishbone went to the Paper Mario 3DS board and bumped all of the topics of user, SHERBERTtheDUCK, a user who made way too many topics that he neglected to revisit, after the night, mudkipmaster had suffered 19 moderations, and pug_wishbone suffered 11 moderations with his main account warned, the 20+ topic list of Sherbert's topics caused many topics telling Sherbert to "shut up". Back at the SSBBSB they had been linked to the the PM board where then the invasion took place, many SSBBSBers began trolling in Sherbert's topic and at the point the PM board turned into a massive flaming battle field. Then a user with the name of VENOM1029 made a topic trying to d efend Sherbert, mudkipmaster and pug_wishbone trolled the topic until Venom locked it out of rage, about 30 minutes after that, the topic was modded for being off-topic, then pug_wishbone made a topic for venom about how he claimed even if he closed the topic he would be modded, Venom claimed that he deleted the topic, knowing this was impossible, the flame war continued, this time, with pug in control of the topic, there was no way it would be closed. After the topic died down, Sherbert made another topic, this started the fire back up after many posts of telling him to shut up, Venom posted in it, fueling the flaming to a large extent, after mudkipmaster told him "come back to the site after you're 13" Venom claimed sarcastically that he was under 13, the topic was however deleted, so it is unknown if he will get Banned Sherbert then made a topic announcing his departure which turned into ANOTHER flame war between a user named PT_Piranha, users I_am_aphrodite, mudkipmaster, and SMGplayer contionuosly said that he was gay, he continously replied, feeding the three trolls until he couldn't take it anymore and simply left the topic. The topic was later modded, ending the mass trolling. Wool loses his sanity On July 16th, 2010, Wool loses his sanity due to never ending trolling and gets his main and many alts suspended and warned. I_Eat_Piplups and FIandre_Scarlet were both banned. Category:ssbbsb